Jongin Next Door
by dearkimkai
Summary: Oh Sehun hanya berharap jika Kim Jongin akan menjadi anak yang tidak merepotkan selama dua minggu kedepan! Hunkai - Sekai!
1. Chapter 1

_Dearkimkai presents:_

 **Jongin Next Door**

Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin

Warn! DLDR guys!

 _Because this is_

Boyslove and Crack pair

.

.

Jongin mengekori kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berjalan keluar rumah dengan sang ayah yang menyeret tas koper besar dan sang ibu yang terus-terusan berbicara menasehati Jongin ini itu. ia tak benar-benar mendengarkan, karena sekarang ia sibuk menggerutu dalam hati tentang rencana kedua orang tuanya untuk menitipkan Jongin pada tetangga muda sebelah rumahnya.

Mereka bertiga sudah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dengan model yang sama persis dengan kediaman keluarga Kim, perumahan kompleks yang hanya dibedakan dengan cat warna tembok. Ibu Jongin memencet bel beberapa kali, menunggu seseorang untuk segera membuka kan pagar rumahnya.

"Ibu, kau tak perlu melakukan ini! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" Jongin masih berusaha membujuk ibunya, ia memiliki kesempatan merajuk sebelum tetangganya ini membukakan pintu.

"Dan membiarkan kau membakar rumah seperti tiga bulan lalu?" sindir Taeyeon –ibu Jongin- dengan melirik malas sang anak.

"Ibu! Itu kecelakaan, sungguh! Aku hanya kurang paham dengan dapur, tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu cara memasak dengan benar" Jongin masih berusaha.

"Kau hampir memotong dua jarimu, itu kau sebut bisa memasak dengan benar?" Taeyeon memutar bola matanya dibalik kacamata hitamnya, ayah Jongin hanya menahan tawa mendengar rajukan sang putra dan sindiran-sindirin dari istrinya.

"Ibuuu~"

Rengekan Jongin berhenti saat seorang laki-laki membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang tersampir dipundak lebarnya.

"Selamat pagi Oh Sehun" sapa ibu Jongin ramah ketika pemuda Oh itu membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan dan nyonya Kim," balas Sehun dengan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum begitu formal.

"Ah maaf mengganggumu sepagi ini. Begini Sehun, aku dan suamiku berencana untuk pergi ke Jepang selama dua minggu. Kami harus kesana untuk mengurus pembukaan cabang baru restaurant dan yaa sekalian berlibur, tapi kami tidak mungkin membawa Jongin, karena ia harus tetap bersekolah. Jadi aku dan suamiku sepakat untuk menitipkan Jongin padamu. Ia anak yang ceroboh dan belum cukup dewasa, aku sedikit khawatir untuk meniggalkannya sendiri dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bisakah kau menolong kami?" Jelas Taeyeon _to the point_ dan panjang lebar dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan untuk ukuran ibu-ibu. Dibelakang ayah dan ibunya, Jongin hanya berdoa agar Oh Sehun menolak permintaan ibunya itu.

Sehun mengangguk mendengar ucapan nyonya Kim, ia melirik seorang pemuda dibelakang kedua orang tuanya yang hanya diam memberenggut dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Aku rasa... aku bisa" jawab Sehun yang disambut pekikan riang dari nyonya Kim, sedangkan Jongin membulatkan matanya. Dan Sehun tak melewatkan ekspresi lucu itu.

.

.

Oh Sehun, tetangga yang sudah tiga tahun tinggal disamping kanan rumah keluarga Kim. Tinggal seorang diri, jarang bersosialisasi kecuali dengan ibu Jongin. Kepiawaiannya dalam mengurus rumah dan diri sendiri lah yang membuat Kim Taeyeon mempercayakan anak tunggalnya kepada pemuda berkulit putih tersebut.

Jongin sendiri tak terlalu akrab dengan Sehun, ia hanya beberapa kali mengunjungi kediaman Oh untuk mengantarkan makanan dari ibunya. Selebihnya ia tak pernah bermain kerumah tetangganya itu, karena menurut Jongin, Oh Sehun adalah tipikal pria dingin yang sama sekali tidak asik.

Mata Jongin mengikuti gerak-gerik seorang pria muda yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, ia bersidekap dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Kenapa kau mau menuruti permintaan ibuku?" mulut Jongin sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan kata-kata yang sudah berkumpul diujung bibirnya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di rumah Sehun, setelah tiga puluh menit yang lalu orang tuanya berangkat meninggalkan Seoul. Ibunya menyuruh untuk menghabiskan hari minggunya dengan tinggal di rumah Sehun dengan alasan belajar membiasakan diri hidup (tidak benar-benar) bersama untuk dua minggu kedepan.

"Aku hanya mencoba menjadi tetangga yang baik, Kim" tangan-tangan Sehun sibuk menumis sayuran diatas pan, menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tanpa melihat kearahnya. Dan Jongin benar-benar sebal, kemana Oh Sehun yang begitu ramah dihadapan orang tuanya tadi?

"Aku tidak percaya ibuku memilihmu untuk diberi kepercayaan menjagaku"

"Aku juga." Sehun masih sibuk menaburkan garam dalam masakannya, dan sedikitpun tak mengacuhkan Jongin.

"Baiklah kita buat kesepakatan!" Jongin masih memiliki harapan, jika ia tak bisa membujuk ibunya. ia akan mencoba membujuk Oh Sehun – tetangganya.

"Aku tidak membuat kesepakatan dengan anak kecil"

Jongin melotot mendengar ucapan Sehun, apa katanya tadi? Anak kecil?

"Hei jaga ucapanmu Sehun!"

"Jaga sikapmu Jongin, dan panggil aku _hyung_ karena aku lebih tua darimu beberapa tahun" Sehun menata masakannya di meja makan, sedangkan Jongin yang duduk tak jauh dari dapur dapat mencium aroma harum dari masakan Sehun.

"Baiklah, Sehun _hyung_ bisa kah kita membuat perjanjian?" Jongin berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun yang tengah menuangkan susu kedalam gelas. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan kehadiran Jongin didekatnya.

"Duduk, dan makan ini" Jongin mendengus kasar, tapi ia tetap menuruti perkataan Sehun. Entah karena lapar atau memang masakan Sehun yang terasa enak dimulutnya hingga Jongin makan dengan begitu lahap, tanpa memperdulikan Oh Sehun yang belum mempersilahkan dirinya untuk makan.

"Sehun _hyung_ , kau tau merawat remaja sepertiku itu merepotkan"

"Aku tau," jawab Sehun pendek.

"maka dari itu kita buat perjanjian! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusku, aku sudah tujuh belas tahun aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Begitu ayah dan ibuku kembali aku akan mengatakan bahwa kau merawatku dengan sangat baik, bagaimana?" perjanjian yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Oh Sehun sebenarnya, tapi juga cukup beresiko, ia ingat bagaimana cerita Taeyeon tentang Jongin yang hampir membakar rumahnya sendiri karena tidak tahu bagaimana menyalakan kompor gas.

Sehun terlihat berpikir,ini bukan masalah besar.

"Jika ibumu menelpon?"

"Oh ayolah, kau bisa berbohong!"

"Baiklah"

 _Yes!_

Jongin berhasil.

.

.

Jongin berguling-guling diatas karpet coklat rumahnya, ia tengah menikmati waktu santai sore harinya seorang diri dengan setumpuk komik dan beberapa bungkus camilan. _How so perfect._ Tidak percaya ia bisa membuat kesepakatan dengan Oh Sehun dan bisa hidup bebas selama dua minggu! Ia mulai membuat rencana dalam otaknya tentang apa saja yang harus ia lakukan nanti, yang pasti itu adalah hal-hal menyenangkan.

"hoaam," sudut mata Jongin mengeluarkan setitik air, ia menoleh melihat jam dinding. "Oh aku harus mandi!"

Jongin segera meninggalka acara _wasting time_ nya lalu beranjak mengambil handuk, dan segera masuk kekamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Aaaaaaaa tolong!" teriakan Jongin yang begitu dahsyat mampu menembus dinding rumah Oh Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang nge- _gym_ di ruang fitness pribadinya menghentikan tombol _treadmill_ saat mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari rumah sebelah, keningnya berkerut dan alis hitamnya semakin menjadi satu untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Tidak salah lagi, ini suara bocah tengil tetangganya – Kim Jongin. Dengan masih menggunakan singlet abu-abu dan celana trainingnya Sehun berlari menuju kediaman keluarga Kim. Beruntung pintunya tidak dikunci, Sehun segera masuk dan meneriaki nama Jongin.

"Jongin! Kau dimana?"

"Sehun _hyung_ aku dikamar mandi!" jawab Jongin dengan setengah berteriak. Mendengar itu Sehun buru-buru datang ke kamar mandi dan terkejut ketika baru saja pintu terbuka ia sudah disambut semprotan air yang begitu deras.

 _BRUUUSHH_

Tubuh Sehun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang saat air dengan cukup kuat menyembur dari keran yang Sehun duga sedang bocor.

" _hyung_ airnya tidak bisa dihentikan!" kedua tangan Jongin mencoba menutup kembali keran air dengan kewalahan, tapi air masih saja muncrat kemana-mana. Tubuh Jongin yang masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap sudah basah kuyup karena _tsunami_ buatan yang tengah melanda dirinya (dan Sehun), terimakasih pada pompa air maha dahsyat milik rumahnya.

.

.

Sehun mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk putih yang diberikan Jongin, tubuh dan bajunya basah seusai memperbaiki keran kamar mandi yang bocor. Bahkan lantai dapur pun jadi banjir terkena muncratan air yang begitu deras.

"Ini.." Jongin menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih"

"Eum, aku juga berterimakasih dan maaf merepotkanmu" Jongin menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan memelintir ujung handuknya, Sehun yang duduk disamping Jongin memperhatikan bocah tujuh belas tahun itu dengan seksama. Ujung bibirnya tertahan untuk tidak tersenyum, melihat Jongin yang balut handuk besar dan tebal sudah persis seperti anak kucing.

"Tidak masalah"

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening dan terasa canggung.

"Tapi Jongin, kurasa Ibumu memang benar"

"Tentang?"

"Tentang kau yang ceroboh dan belum dewasa" Jongin mendelik, ia tak pernah suka dengan topik ini.

"Oh terimakasih" pemuda tan itu mencebik sebal. Sepertinya ia tak salah menilai jika Sehun itu memang benar menyebalkan.

Sehun sedikit terkekeh, ia kemudian meraih handphonenya diatas meja.

"Kau ingin apa untuk makan malam?"

"Pizza!" Jongin memekik antusias, Sehun pun menggangguk dan segera menempelkan _smartphone_ nya ditelinga. Setidaknya Sehun tidak sebegitu menyebalkan dalam urusan makanan.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kim Taeyeon meminta Sehun untuk menjaga putra tunggalnya, ibu-ibu cantik itu sudah paham betul bahwa Oh Sehun adalah pemuda yang disiplin dan tanggung jawab. Setiap jam setengah delapan pagi ia selalu mengamati tetangga muda itu berangkat bekerja dengan pakaian yang rapi dan tampan, tak pernah tergesa-gesa dan hidup begitu teratur. Mempunyai beberapa alat _gym_ pribadi, yang menunjukan bahwa Sehun sangat memperhatikan kesehatan tubuh. Pokoknya banyak sekali poin plus dari Oh Sehun yang membuat Kim Taeyeon begitu percaya menitipkan Jonginnya, karena Oh Sehun masuk dalam jajaran _the most material husband in the world._

Lihat saja, di jam setengah tujuh pagi ini pria tampan itu sudah sibuk memasak sarapan didapur. Ia bukan chef yang begitu mahir mengolah bahan masakan, tapi ia tidak bodoh jika hanya untuk sekedar menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. _pancake._

Kegiatan memasaknya diinterupsi oleh getaran yang berasal dari celana trainingnya, ia merogoh kantung celana dan segera melihat layar ponselnya. Satu sms diterima.

 _From : nyonya Kim_

 _Selamat pagi Oh Sehun, apakah Jongin sudah bangun? Ia harus bersekolah pagi ini, dan Jongin memiliki kebiasaan bangun kesiangan. Apa ia sudah bersiap-siap sekolah? Pukul 7 ia harus berangkat._

Oh bagus! Sehun melupakan bocah itu.

Dan kini Sehun sadar, bahwa menjaga anak labil itu cukup merepotkan. Apalagi anak itu adalah Kim Jongin yang tidak tahu tanggung jawab, ia bodoh jika menyetujui perjanjian Jongin kemarin jika hasilnya tetap ia yang harus mondar mandir kembali ke rumah keluarga Kim.

Sehun meninggalkan dapurnya dan segera pergi kerumah sebelahnya, pagar rumah Jongin tidak dikunci. _Apa anak itu sudah bangun?_

Ia melewati pekarangan rumah yang dibuat seperti jalan setapak dengan batu bulat buatan, lalu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Baik, sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan Oh Sehun?

Ah, sehun ingat jika kamar Jongin berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Ia kemudian berlari kesamping rumah dan menatap jendela kamar Jongin yang masih tertutup, Sehun yakin pemuda tan itu belum bangun.

"Hey Kim Jongin!" teriak Sehun tidak begitu kencang, ia tak mau membuat keributan dipagi hari. Tapi caranya ini tidak akan mungkin berhasil, ia pun mengambil beberapa kerikil di taman buatan milik nyonya Kim. Melemparkannya kearah jendela kamar Jongin.

Pada lemparan ke-7 usaha Sehun baru membuahkan hasil, dilihatnya tirai jendela yang disibak kasar oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut acak-acakan dan muka bengkak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ada apa, _Hyung?_ " jongin ingin mengumpat sebenarnya, tapi saat melihat Sehun lah yang berada dibawah dan menjadi oknum pelempar kerikil pada jendela kamarnya ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Kau hanya punya waktu dua puluh menit untuk bersiap sekolah, cepat mandi dan sarapan dirumahku" nada Oh Sehun mengucapkan dengan begitu tenang tapi terdengar begitu _bossy_.

Jongin memeriksa wekernya, dan membelalakan mata "Yatuhan!"

 _To be continue..._

.

Hai gaes! Lol

I'm back for the long long long hiatus, aduh agak gak pede sih ya balik ke ffn.

 _Not for sure sih_ kalau masih ada yang inget sama aku, _cause iam not a good author! Sorry._

Aku hiatus ninggal utang ff yang belum selesai sampai sekarang, ingat ff _Accidentally Love_ gak? Aku rasa gak hahaha. Dan kini ku kembali membawa ff berchapter lagi~~

Ini fanfiction gak panjang sih ceritanya, jadi aku berekspektasi pada diri sendiri untuk bisa menyelesaikan project ini dengan cepat. Hehe

Dan maaf jika kemampuan menulis aku semakin pas-pasan karena ternyata gak mudah memulai sesuatu yang sudah lama ditinggalkan (oke, ini alasan! Tapi seriusan loh) dan terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang masih berdiri sebagai fans Hunkai atau Sekai shipper tetap enjoy menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Aku menyayangi pair ini dengan begitu sederhana, tidak peduli saya hanya menjadi kelompok kecil sepi peminat dan penuh kontroversi. yang penting saya mencintai mereka apa adanya, ada atau tanpa ada moment (meskipun tiap buka instagram selalu search tag #sekai lol).

Last, wanna give me some review?

Sincerely,

dearkimkai


	2. Chapter 2

_Dearkimkai presents:_

 **Jongin Next Door**

Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin

Warn! DLDR guys!

 _Because this is_

Boyslove and Crack pair

.

.

Baik, tepat pukul tujuh lebih dua menit. Kim Jongin sudah duduk manis dimeja makan milik Sehun, waktu dua puluh menit bisa ia manfaatkan dengan begitu efisien untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah. Entah mandi atau tidak yang penting penampilannya sudah oke (setidaknya itu menurut Jongin sendiri), mari beri _award_ untuknya.

"Kau sudah mengunci pintu rumah dan pagarmu?" Oh Sehun yang sedang duduk didepan Jongin bertanya dengan tangan kiri yang menopang dagu lancipnya.

"Sudah" Jongin terlihat cepat-cepat mengunyah dan menelan pankacenya, ia akan menjadi sangat ahlijika melakukan hal dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagus, jangan teledor lagi"

"Teledor? Aku tak merasa melupakan sesuatu"

"Kau lupa mengunci pagar rumahmu semalam"

"Oh benarkah?" matanya membulat memandang terkejut pada Sehun, lalu meneruskan sarapannya.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas lelah, menghadapi remaja memang lebih berat ketimbang seorang balita. Ia mengecek jam tangannya.

"Ibumu memberitahuku, kau seharusnya berangkat pukul 7 pagi, ini sudah lebih sepuluh menit jika kau ingin tahu"

"Ah itu, aku memang harus berangkat pukul 7 jika menggunakan bis"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi hari ini aku naik mobil" jawab Jongin enteng dan segera meneguk habis susunya. Sehun memberengut bingung menatap anak SMA didepannya ini. _Kim Jongin mengendarai mobil?_

"mobil _hyung_ tentu saja" Jongin kembali berucap ketika melihat raut bingung Sehun.

"Mobilku?"

"Iyaaaa, ayo _hyung_ cepat antar aku ke Sekolah!"

Oh baiklah, selain menjadi _baby sitter_ Sehun juga menjadi Sopir dari tuan muda Kim Jongin sepertinya.

.

.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika harus mengantar Jongin pergi sekolah, karena ternyata Sekolah Jongin searah dengan jalan menuju kantornya, tapi ia kurang suka dengan sikap Jongin yang seenaknya seperti tadi. Untung ia adalah pria yang baik hati.

"sepertinya kemarin ada anak berusia tujuh belas tahun yang mengatakan tidak ingin diurus kehidupannya selama dua minggu kedepan." Sehun mulai menginjak gas mobilnya dan melaju pelan keluar area perumahan.

Jongin segera menoleh kearah Sehun dan memicingkan matanya " _hyung_ menyindirku ya?"

"Menurutmu?" Sehun memutar setir kearah kanan.

"Kalau _hyung_ tidak mau mengantarkan aku pergi sekolah bilang saja, sudah turunkan aku disini!" Jongin memberenggut, semakin menghempaskan punggungnya pada jok penumpang dan melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya. Ini jelas Kim Jongin tengah merajuk.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau benar-benar anak SMA". Dan Jongin terkekeh merasa berhasil membuat tetangganya sebal di pagi hari.

"perjanjian kemarin tetap berlaku _hyung_ hanya dibeberapa situasi, dan sepertinya aku tetap butuh kau yang merawatku" Jongin kembali terkekeh dengan ucapannya.

"Terserah"

Mobil hitam Sehun berhenti tepat didepan gerbang Sekolah Jongin yang menjulang tinggi, Jongin segera melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan membuka pintu mobil. "terimakasih _hyung_ atas tumpangannya! Kau tidak perlu menjemputku aku akan pulang bersama teman-temanku nanti!"

"Ya" balas Sehun dengan menginjak kembali gas mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan sekolah Jongin, ia tak ingin terlambat masuk kantor.

.

.

Pukul lima sore Sehun selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia bekerja sebagai _supervisor_ disalah satu perusahaan swasta. Lehernya benar-benar terasa begitu kaku dan ia ingin segera pulang sekarang. Beruntung jalanan tak begitu macet, Sehun berkendara begitu nyaman selama tiga puluh menit. Begitu sampai rumah, ia segera memparkirkan mobilnya dihalaman.

"Sehun _hyung_!" sapa Jongin yang tengah duduk diberanda rumah Sehun.

"Kau disini?" Sehun segera menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Ya, sejak dua jam yang lalu"

"Kenapa tak pulang kerumahmu?" Sehun kembali dibuat bingung dengan tingkah remaja labil dihapadannya ini.

"Kunci rumahku hilang!" jawab Jongin dengan wajah sedihnya, Jongin menghembuskan nafas lelah bersamaan dengan bahunya yang melorot.

Sehun mendengus, "Kenapa kau selalu ceroboh."

"Aku kan tidak sengaja" Jongin bangkit dari kursi beranda dan mengikuti Sehun yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa hitam milik Sehun, menunggu selama 2 jam membuatnya sangat lelah. Bahkan belum ada lima menit ia sudah berada dialam bawah sadar.

Sedangkan Sehun ia segera membersihkan diri, tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket dan ia butuh berendam. Sehun begitu menikmati acara berendam sorenya, matanya terpejam merasakan otot-ototnya yang mulai rileks dan terasa ringan. Ia bisa saja tertidur jika tidak mengingat ada anak titipan yang kini berada dirumahnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia menyelesaikan mandinya, keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera berpakaian.

"Kemana anak itu?" Sehun mendapati suasana rumahnya begitu sepi, ia segera menuju ruang tengah dan bernafas lega ketika melihat Jongin yang sedang terlelap dan masih lengkap menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, padahal seragam itu masih harus dipakai untuk besok. "Dasar!"

"Hey, ayo bangun! Mandi sana" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Jongin, namun tidak ada reaksi.

"Hey Kim!" Jongin hanya menggeliat dan bergumam tak jelas. Benar-benar menguji kesabaran seorang Oh Sehun, tapi pria itu tak kehabisan akal ia memencet hidung tak seberapa mancung milik pemuda tan dihadapannya itu.

"Enghh" Jongin mulai menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, ia merasa sesak dan seakan dipaksa untuk segera sadar dari tidurnya. Begitu ia membuka mata ia terkejut mendapati wajah Sehun yang tepat dihadapannya, ia melotot dan segera menyingkirkan tangan pucat milik tetangganya itu.

"Hhh hhh" Jongin menghirup nafas sebanyak banyaknya, hidungnya kembang kempis dan sukses membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?!"

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati, cepat mandi sana!" Sehun dengan gaya _bossy_ nya berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar sialan!" Jongin segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan dengan bibir yang terus menyumpah serapahi Sehun. Dan Sehun benar-benar terhibur.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin terlihat seperti adik kakak yang akur saat ini, mereka tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing di ruang tengah. Mata Sehun sibuk menelusuri setiap laporan yang baru saja di _email_ kan oleh bawahannya, sesekali ia menyeruput kopi hitamnya dan melirik Jongin yang berkutat dengan beberapa buku dan pensil. Wajah serius Jongin sungguh tak boleh dilewatkan.

"Hyung!" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun yang duduk selonjoran diatas sofa, sedangkan dia memilih mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dengan tidur tengkurap diatas karpet, persis seperti seekor buaya.

"Hm?" sahut Sehun sekenanya.

"Ajarkan aku tentang limit! Ini susah sekali"

"Aku sibuk Jongin"

"Ayolah hyung, jika aku bisa aku tak akan meminta bantuanmu tapi ini sangat sulit dan aku benar-benar menyerah" Jongin begitu pandai dalam hal merajuk, dan Sehun yang tak pintar menolak rengekan seorang bocah.

Meskipun dengan ketus, Sehun tetap membantu memecahkan persoalan Jongin. Ia benar-benar harus ekstra sabar saat mengajari remaja berkulit kecoklatan itu. Karena demi air tsunami kemarin sore Jongin sangat bodoh dalam matematika!

"Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan saat disekolah, Jong?!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya dengan brutal, ia frustasi sendiri jadinya. Stok kesabarannya mulai menipis.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jika soal seperti ini kau bisa menggunakan substitusi langsung, Jongin!" Sehun benar-benar tak berbakat menjadi guru.

Jongin mencebik melihat kelakuan Sehun didepannya ini, ia pikir reaksinya terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula wajar-wajar saja jika seorang pelajar sulit dalam bidang matematika, memangnya semua anak terlahir dengan otak seperti _Einstein_?

"Hyung masih mau mengajari aku atau tidak _sih_?"

"Tidak!"

"Yasudah!" Jongin membereskan buku-bukunya dan segera bangkit dari acara tengkurapnya. Ia berjalan cepat memasuki kamar tamu dan segera membanting pintu dengan keras. Sepertinya Jongin lupa jika ini bukan rumahnya, tapi masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Sehun menatap tidak percaya atas kepergian Jongin, ia terdiam mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu hingga menghilang dibalik kamar dan harus mendapatkan kejutan dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

"Ya ampun pintuku!"

Dan sepertinya mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan sebagai _adik-kakak_ yang harmonis.

.

Didalam kamar, Jongin meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya meskipun _mood_ nya sudah menjadi buruk tapi ia tak mau jika besok harus menerima hukuman dari guru matematikanya itu!

"Dasar bujang sialan! Pantas saja dia hidup sendiri! tidak akan ada yang mau hidup dengan pria menyebalkan seperti dia! Dasar sok pintar, sok keren, _bossy,_ asdfghjkl!" umpat Jongin dengan emosi di ubun-ubun. Meskipun mulutnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Sehun tapi tangannya tetap mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, _multitasking_ sekali Kim Jongin Ini. Mari beri _award_ untuk yang kedua kali.

Sedangkan diruang tengah, Sehun malah tak konsentrasi dengan laporan kantornya. ia yakin jika didalam kamar sana, Jongin tengah melakukan aksi _ngambek._ Dalam hati Sehun ia mengakui kalau tadi dirinya sedikit berlebihan dan tanpa sadar membentak Jongin. "Tapi Kim Jongin memang sangat bodoh!"

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya Jongin segera tidur, ia lelah mengerjakan lima puluh soal yang sungguh keterlaluan banyaknya. Kenapa para murid selalu diberi cobaan semacam ini?!

Tubuh jongin sangat lelah, tapi matanya berkhianat. Ia tak bisa tidur setelah setengah jam lebih berganti-ganti posisi, ini bukan kamarnya. Dan Jongin bukan orang yang mudah beradaptasi dengan tempat baru, meskipun kamar tamu milik Oh Sehun bagus dan nyaman tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya padahal saat ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam dan sudah waktunya jam tidur bagi anak _rumahan_ seperti dirinya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," Jongin menyibakkan selimut tebalnya dan segera turun dari ranjang. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan mengendap menuju lantai dua, ia bersyukur jika Oh Sehun tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mendorong pintu kamar Sehun, takut-takut jika pintunya akan berderit dan membuat Sehun terbangun. Jongin bernafas lega mendapati Sehun yang sudah tertidur diatas ranjang dengan kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu meja kecil, ia menahan kikikan gelinya saat melihat gaya tidur Oh Sehun yang menurut dirinya sangat memalukan itu. seharusnya ia membawa ponsel tadi agar ibunya tahu jika si Oh yang selalu dipuji tampan ini sangat jelek saat tidur!Lihat saja bibirnya yang terbuka lebar itu.

"ewwh" Jongin bergidik ngeri. Ia segera mengambil posisi disamping Sehun dan tidur memunggunginya. Setidaknya ia bisa tidur di tempat baru jika memiliki teman dan berdoa agar ia bisa bangun lebih pagi dari Sehun sehingga pria _pale_ itu tidak menyadari kalau malam ini dirinya tidur dikamar milik Sehun – bersama.

.

.

Pukul 6 pagi Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap beberapa saat mengamati sekitarnya. Ia ingat ini kamar Oh Sehun, dan sedetik kemudian ia menoleh kesamping. Oh Crap! Dia kalah start. Dan kini ia harus menyiapkan alasan kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir tidur dikamar Sehun semalam.

"kau sudah bangun?" Sehun dengan tubuh kurangajar sexynya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, bahkan wangi menthol menguar menyapa indra penciuman Jongin.

"Belum aku masih bermimpi" jawab Jongin datar tapi matanya tak bisa berkelit jika ia diam-diam mengagumi tubuh atletis Sehun yang masih terdapat bulir-bulir air ditambah terpaan sinar matahari hangat yang menjadi backgroundnya, kenapa Sehun terlihat seperti _Edward Cullen_ sekarang _!_

"Kau baik-baik saja Jongin? Wajahmu memerah"

"Y-ya, aku baik. Sangat. " buru-buru pemuda tan itu turun dari ranjang dan segera keluar dari suasana _panas_ kamar Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

.

Sarapan pagi ini begitu sepi, tak ada Jongin yang merajuk atau Sehun yang berbicara, sebenarnya Sehun ingin meminta maaf untuk semalam tapi melihat Jongin yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi membuatnya berfikir jika Jongin mungkin masih marah, tapi jika asumsinya benar lalu kenapa bocah SMA itu menyelinap tidur dikamarnya? Ah sudahlah, itu bisa ia tanyakan nanti.

"Kau akan pulang bersama teman-temanmu?" Sehun bertanya dari kursi pengemudi saat dirinya baru saja mengantar Jongin didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Ya, terimakasih _hyung_!" Jongin tersenyum kecil. Sehun semakin bingung dengan _mood swing_ Jongin, sebentar marah, sebentar ceria, lalu ngambek dan kemudian jadi pendiam. Apa semua _gisaeng_ seperti itu? Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya barusan dan segera melajukan kembali mobilnya menuju Kantor.

"Hai Jongin!" sapa Byun Baekhyun selaku teman sebangku Jongin. "Bagaimana PRmu?"

"Selesai" jawab Jongin santai dengan meletakkan tas punggungnya diatas meja. Namun baru beberapa detik ia menghempaskan bokongnya dibangku, seseorang dengan penampilan tidak rapi menghampiri mejanya. Huang Zitao. Orang yang selalu mengganggu kehidupan Jongin disekolah sejak SMP.

"Pinjam buku matematikamu, cepat!" Tao dengan gaya preman palak andalannya membuat pagi Kim Jongin begitu suram.

"Tidak"

"Kim," desis Tao terdengar berbahaya. Byun Baekhyun yang menyadari situasi tidak mengenakan ini segera mengambil tindakan. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan bukunya dan menyerahkan pada Tao.

"Kau bisa memakai punyaku" tapi niat baik Baekhyun ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku ingin milik Jongin" Tao berseringai melihat Jongin yang mulai nampak kesal.

"Tao, ini sama saja" Baekhyun masih menyodorkan bukunya dihadapan Tao, ia tak ingin ada keributan pagi-pagi dikelasnya.

Tao menatap malas teman sebangku Jongin itu, ia mengambil kasar buku Baekhyun yang ada didepannya. Tapi ia kembali menyeringai "Aku benar-benar tidak butuh bukumu Baek" bersamaan dengan ucapannya itu tangan Tao menyobek buku Baekhyun menjadi dua. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu melotot horor.

"Brengsek! Apa maumu sebenarnya!" Jongin yang melihat hal itu menjadi naik pitam dan langsung menonjok pipi Tao, ini sudah keterlaluan pikirnya. Apalagi melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ingin menangis mendapati buku tugasnya telah berbentuk tak karuan.

Tao menyeringai, pancingannya berhasil. "Sudah ku katakan, bukan? Aku ingin memakai milikmu Jongin"

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Jongin kembali menyerang Tao, ia menarik kerah seragam musuhnya itu lalu melesatkan bogem mentah tepat dipelipis kirinya tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun bahkan Tao masih bisa terkekeh mendapat serangan Jongin yang memang sudah lama dinantikannya. Jongin semakin muak, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk membalas segala perbuatan Tao. Sejak tiga tahun terakhir pemuda yang juga memiliki kulit kecoklatan itu selalu mengejek dan membullynya selama sekolah menengah pertama dulu, ia rasa cukup kesabarannya selama ini. Jongin diam jika ia yang diganggu tapi kali ini Baekhyun sahabatnya turut jadi korban dan dirinya tak bisa membiarkan pemuda dengan mata kucing ini untuk bebas membuat onar lagi. Tidak akan lagi.

 _Buagh!_

Satu pukulan dilayang kembali oleh tangan kanan Jongin dan tepat merobek sudut bibir tipis Tao, Baekhyun terlihat panik, ia mencoba untuk menghentikan temannya yang sudah kesetanan tersebut. "Jongin! Sudah hentikan!" ia menahan lengan Jongin yang sudah siap ingin memukul kembali.

"Lepaskan aku Baek! Bajingan ini harus diberi pelajaran!" Jongin mencoba menepis tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan mengotori tanganmu Kim Jongin! Cukup!" Baekhyun sampai berteriak karena suasana kelas yang semakin gaduh penuh para murid yang bersesakan untuk melihat adegan _live action_ tersebut.

"Tidak Baek!" Jongin kembali berontak dan menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun hingga sahabatnya itu sedikit terpental. Melihat tangan kanannya yang sudah bebas itu, ia berniat kembali memukul Tao –

"Kim Jongin! Huang Zitao! Ke ruang guru sekarang juga!" teriakan menggelegar dari guru olahraga mereka terdengar begitu mengerikan dan Jongin sontak melepaskan kerah seragam Tao dengan sedikit terengah. Tao menyeringai dan Jongin merutuki apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia benar-benar lepas kendali. _Shit!_

.

.

Kini Sehun tengah berdiri mempresentasikan hasil kerja timnya didepan para jajaran direksi, ia begitu lancar dan menjelaskan dengan begitu semangat tentang hasil pencapaian target bulan ini. Namun kegiatannya harus terganggu dengan ponselnya yang terus-terusan bergetar tanpa jeda, ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan tetap berkonsentrasi menjelaskan data statistik dilayar.

Tujuh menit kemudian ia menyelesaikan semua presentasinya, ia bernafas lega dan segera menarik ponselnya dari saku celana. 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang sama. "Siapa yang menghubungiku?"

Ponsel Sehun kembali bergetar saat satu panggilan masuk dari nomor yang sama , ia buru buru menggeser layar dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya Hallo"

" _Hallo, dengan saudara Oh Sehun?"_

"Ya saya sendiri, maaf saya berbicara dengan siapa?"

" _saya wali kelas Kim Jongin, meminta anda untuk segera datang kesekolah sebagai wali dari Jongin"_

"Apa? tapi saya tidak mungkin datang kesana, saya masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan"

" _saya mengerti, tapi Kim Jongin membuat keributan disekolah dan saya mohon untuk segera datang Tuan Oh"_

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, kali ini apalagi Kim Jongin?

 _To be continued..._

 _Thanks to : novisaputri09, utsukushii02, kaerinkartika, nadia, rei14, najmarsy88, , ucinaze, jjong86, kim jongin kai, hunkailover, , , husnul28, ohkim9488, nabilapermatahati, , ariska, youngimongi, typo's hickeys, kaila, cute, khaichan, karen ackerman, athiyyah417_

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mereview, fav, dan foll! Terimakasih sekali *kisseu* terharu masih ada yang inget wkk, Accidentally Love in progress guys!

Sincerely,

Dearkimkai


	3. Chapter 3

_Dearkimkai presents:_

 **Jongin Next Door**

Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin

Warn! DLDR guys!

 _Because this is_

Boyslove and Crack pair

.

Saat ini Jongin dan Tao sedang berada di ruang konseling, mereka merasa seperti didalam bilik pengakuan dosa. Dengan meja sebagai pembatas keduanya duduk berhadapan tanpa mau memandang satu sama lain, sebenarnya hanya Jongin yang tidak mau melihat Tao, karena nyatanya sedari tadi pemuda bermata panda itu mengamati gerak gerik Jongin.

Tak ada dalam sejarah jika berada di satu ruangan bersama musuh akan menciptakan kedamaian, sekalipun ruang konseling. Selama satu jam penuh keduanya hanya saling diam tanpa ada yang mau meminta maaf terlebih dahulu, padahal tujuan wali kelasnya memasukan Jongin dan Tao dalam ruang konseling agar mereka merenungkan atas kesalahannya dan mau saling memaafkan. Karena tidak ada dari mereka yang benar.

Jongin sudah hampir mati bosan disini, ia duduk bersandar dengan kaki yang menjulur panjang dan tangan yang menggantung dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya dihukum?" Tao mulai membuka suara. Jongin menatap lawan bicaranya sejenak dan mendengus pelan.

"Malu dan puas" kekehan tao menggema diruangan serba putih itu, jawaban Jongin terdengar begitu jujur.

"Aku justru senang mendapatkan hukuman, kita bisa bebas seharian untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan itu."

"Ya, itu biasa bagi anak berandal sepertimu"

"Aku laki-laki dan itu wajar dilakukan untuk anak seusia kita, tidak sepertimu"

"Apa?" Jongin menatap lurus mata Tao.

" _Anak mama"_ Tao menyeringai mendapati wajah Jongin kembali memberenggut menahan amarah karena kata-katanya barusan, bisa saja remaja keturunan china itu mendapatkan bogeman kembali jika saja pintu ruang konseling tidak terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria muda bersama wali kelas mereka.

"Jongin, walimu sudah datang" Guru Kim selaku wali kelas mereka berdua masih memegang gagang pintu dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk memasuki ruang konseling.

Jongin segera menunduk saat menyadari Sehun yang tengah menatapnya datar namun tersirat begitu banyak kekesalan yang menumpuk. "Ayo pulang" suara datar Sehun begitu menunjukan suasana hatinya yang pastinya tidak dalam _mode_ ramah. Jongin hanya diam lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas punggungnya lalu berpamitan pada wali kelasnya diiringi dengan janji-janji untuk tidak membuat kerusuhan kembali. Ia sama sekali tak peduli pada Tao yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak geriknya hingga ia keluar dari ruang konseling, Sehun sempat melirik kebelakang untuk memastikan siapa bocah yang terlibat membuat onar bersama Jongin, ia kemudian menjabat tangan wali kelas Jongin dan tak lupa meminta maaf atas sikap buruk Jongin hari ini.

.

.

Keheningan melanda Jongin dan Sehun, keduanya sama-sama diam tak ada yang mau membuka mulut untuk sekedar memulai percakapan. Sehun fokus menyetir meskipun matanya sesekali melirik Jongin yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan mata kosong menatap jalanan, entah kenapa Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya besar-besar. Baiklah, ini bukan situasi yang bagus untuk membahas apa yang terjadi pada bocah tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor, kau bisa _delivery order_ untuk makan siang" Jongin hanya mengangguk dan segera keluar dari mobil, Sehun pun tak mau ambil pusing dan segera kembali pergi ke kantor karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya untuk diselesaikan.

Jongin merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa, ia masih _numpang_ dirumah Sehun, omong-omong. Matanya menatap langit-lagit rumah Sehun, kejadian disekolah tadi masih berputar diotaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal itu?" Jongin berbicara sendiri, detik kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Tapi aku terlihat keren tadi" kekehan Jongin masih berlanjut dengan potongan-potongan _scene action_ nya yang berkelebat dikepalanya. Selama Jongin bersekolah ia sangat jarang bertengkar dengan teman-teman kelas maupun dengan kakak atau adik kelasnya, ia adalah tipikal orang yang tidak suka mencari keributan dan dirinya juga masuk dalam list _loveable namja_ yang dibuat oleh teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Jongin merogoh saku seragamnya, ia mengambil ponsel untuk melihat jam berapa saat ini.

"Masih jam sebelas, sekarang aku harus apa?" jongin mengesah panjang, ia bangun dari rebahannya dan menatap sekeliling rumah. Benar-benar tidak ada yang harus dikerjakan, rumah Sehun sudah bersih dan rapi. Lalu ia menengok dapur, sempat terpikir olehnya untuk _mencoba_ memasak tapi ia urungkan.

"Dari pada aku membakar dapur tetangga lebih baik aku tidak menyentuh apapun" Ucap Jongin memperingati diri sendiri, ia memilih untuk menyalakan televisi untuk sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan.

Bukannya berkurang, kebosanan Jongin justru bertambah dan pemuda berkulit coklat itu pun memutuskan untuk tidur siang tanpa mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Sehun terlihat buru-buru membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya dan sesekali mengecek arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya itu. Setelah pekerjaannya sudah dipastikan selesai ia pun segera meninggalkan kantor untuk segera pulang, ini masih jam empat sore, biasanya ia akan pulang jika langit sudah menggelap tapi kali ini ia ingin segera sampai dirumah. Apakah mungkin karena ada anak tujuh belas tahun yang sendirian dirumahnya?

Hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit bagi sehun untuk sampai di rumah, ia segera membuka pintu dan menatap ke-sekeliling ruangan. Dan seperti _de javu_ dirinya lagi-lagi disambut dengan Jongin yang tengah tertidur di sofa lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, ia menggelengkan kepala melihat kebiasan buruk Jongin yang satu ini.

"Hei Jongin," namun yang berbeda kali ini Jongin langsung membuka matanya tidak seperti kemarin.

"Hyung sudah pulang? Jam berapa sekarang?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara seraknya dengan wajah bengkak khas orang bangun tidur, matanya terlihat sipit, lucu sekali.

"Setengah lima," Sehun langsung menghempaskan pantatnya diatas sofa, disamping Jongin. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri lalu memijit sendiri tengkuknya, terlihat sangat lelah.

"hyung, lelah?" sehun hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. Siapa yang tidak lelah setelah seharian bekerja? Sedangkan Jongin merasa entah kenapa suasana diantara mereka begitu _awkward_ , padahal dirinya bukan termasuk orang yang sulit untuk akrab dengan orang lain. Apalagi ini hanya Sehun yang sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang sedang terpejam dengan kepala yang bersandar disofa.

 _Apa Sehun sedang marah padanya?_

"Hyung,"

"Hmm"

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping mendapati wajah Jongin yang entah kenapa terlihat polos sekali apalagi matanya yang sedikit tembam.

"Untuk apa aku marah?" ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin karena aku berbuat buruk di sekolah?" Jongin sedikit meringis dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tidak, tapi mungkin ya, tapi bukan marah"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal, dan setahuku berdasarkan versi ibumu kau bukan anak nakal Kim Jongin"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, menelisik ekspresi Jongin.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku merepotkan Sehun hyung, dan sepertinya ibu bercerita banyak tentangku" pemuda tan itu menunjukan raut menyesal lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar diakhir ucapannya.

"Aku lapar" lanjut Jongin untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau belum makan siang?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng lemas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dan sehun kembali mengesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Sehun tengah menatap was-was pada Jongin yang saat ini tengah memanjat pohon yang menghubungkan balkon kamarnya dengan kamar Jongin, aktivitas ini dilakukan semata-mata karena besok Jongin harus berganti seragam dan juga jadwal pelajaran. Jika saja tukang kunci yang ditelpon Sehun bisa segera datang, ia tidak akan menyetujui ide bodoh dari Jongin ini.

"Jongin, hati-hati!" pekik Sehun saat melihat kaki Jongin yang sedikit terggelincir dari dahan pohon.

"Tenang saja hyung!" jongin malah cengengesan, jari-jari kakinya rapat melengkung karena permukaan pohon yang sedikit licin terkena air hujan. Tangannya mencengkeram ranting-ranting pohon dan mencoba menyibaknya untuk memberi akses jalan. Beruntung ia memiliki kaki yang panjang.

 _Tap!_

Jongin berhasil mendaratkan kaki kanannya di tembok pagar balkonnya, jujur saja kakinya sedikit gemetaran. Perlahan tangannya melepaskan pegangan pada ranting pohon dan segera melompat.

"yes!" Jongin tampak begitu bahagia akan misi menyebrang kamar dengan pohonnya itu sedangkan Sehun langsung bernafas lega, percaya tidak percaya ia bahkan menahan nafasnya sejak tadi.

"Cepat ambil seragam dan buku-bukumu!"

"Iyaaa" Jongin segera menggeser pintu kaca kamar balkonnya yang tidak pernah ia kunci. Oh! Dia benar-benar merindukan kamarnya, padahal baru dua hari dia menginap dirumah Sehun. Buru-buru ia membuka lemarinya saat teriakan Oh Sehun kembali terdengar, ia sedikit menggerutu. Memangnya ia tidak boleh kangen-kangenan dengan kamarnya barang sebentar saja?!

"Dasar bujang tua!" ia memasukan beberapa potong baju dan juga seluruh buku-buku pelajarannya kedalam ransel, setelah selesai ia mengambil selimut tipis didalam lemari.

"Hyung! Aku akan turun menggunakan ini!" Jongin menunjukan selimutnya. Ia langsung mengikat ujung selimut pada pagar balkonnya.

"Ikat yang kuat Jongin! Atau kau akan jatuh!" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, tak perlu diingatkan juga ia sudah tahu. Memangnya dia akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri?

Setelah yakin bahwa simpul talinya sudah kuat, jongin pun melemparkan tas ranselnya kebawah terlebih dahulu. Kakinya yang panjang itu mulai berdiri diatas pagar pembatas, lalu berpegangan pada pangkal tali selimut dengan kuat. Perlahan ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya untuk memeluk selimut yang menjuntai hampir menyentuh tanah dibawah sana.

"Hati-hati Jong!" teriak Sehun dari atas balkon kamarnya.

Jongin tidak menghiraukan, ia melihat kebawah, jarak antara balkon dan tanah kira-kira 3-4 meter. Lumayan juga kalau jatuh. Tubuhnya sudah menggantung memeluk selimut, pelan-pelan ia memerosotkan tubuhnya dan baru sekali gerakan sesuatu yang dikhawatirkan Sehun sedari tadi akhirnya terjadi juga.

"AAAAAAA"

Brugh!

Sehun melotot horor, mendapati Jongin yang sudah _landing_ dengan begitu tidak sempurna, buru-buru ia menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumah. Ia langsung membuka pagar rumah Jongin yang selalu lupa dikunci dan segera berlari ketaman samping rumah dimana Jongin sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak apa-apa setelah jatuh dari balkon! Menurutmu aku spiderman!" Jongin justru marah-marah ditengah kesakitan pergelangan kakinya, ia merutuki pertanyaan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

Tanpa bicara lagi Sehun segera memakai ransel milik Jongin di punggungnya dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Jongin dengan mudah tak menghiraukan pekikan kaget Jongin yang sungguh tidak bisa dikategorikan pelan.

Jongin pun refleks mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, dan dari posisinya sekarang ia bisa melihat rahang tegas milik Oh Sehun dan juga raut khawatir pria berkulit pucat tersebut yang tengah tergopoh membawa tubuhnya. entah kenapa ia malah tersenyum kecil lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

Kaki sehun segera mendorong pintu rumah, dan segera membawa Jongin masuk untuk segera diletakkan diatas sofa. "Bagian mana yang sakit?" wajah Sehun begitu serius, alis hitamnya terlihat semakin menegas dengan sedikit keringat di dahinya. Tidak tahu kenapa ekspresi Sehun saat ini terlihat begitu tampan bagi Jongin hingga ia lupa dengan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

"Apakah ini?" Tangan Sehun menyentuh pergelangan kaki kiri Jongin dan detik itu juga Jongin menjerit kesakitan menyadarkan pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu dari fantasinya "Aww! Sakit bodoh!"

"Oh maaf, sepertinya kakimu terkilir" Sehun berdiri dan segera berjalan tergesah menuju dapur. Ia mengambil baskom dan mengeluarkan sekotak _ice cube_ dan segera berlari keatas untuk mengambil handuk kecil. Setelah semua barang yang ia perlukan didapat ia segera kembali pada Jongin yang sedang merebahkan kakinya disofa.

Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Jongin keatas pangkuannya dengan begitu hati-hati, Jongin sedikit meringis.

"Apa yang akan hyung lakukan?"

"Mengompres kakimu dengan es" balas Sehun dengan tangan yang sibuk meletakkan beberapa _ice cube_ diatas handuk dan langsung membungkusnya. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan kompres es tersebut tepat di pergelangan kaki Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak dipijat saja?" Jongin sedikit meringis ketika permukaan handuk yang dingin menekan kulitnya.

"Kakimu terkilir, memerah dan mulai membengkak, tidak boleh dipijat, sementara aku harus mengompres kakimu dengan es lalu membebatnya dengan perban elastis, tapi karena aku tak memiliki perban elastis maka aku akan menggunakan kaos" Sehun berucap dengan begitu serius tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis memperhatikan bagaimana telatennya seorang Oh Sehun yang tengah merawat kakinya yang sakit.

Kaki Jongin nyut-nyutan, rasanya begitu ngilu saat Sehun sedikit menekan permukaan pergelangan kakinya terlalu keras, seandainya saja ketika terjatuh kakinya tidak dalam posisi tertekuk mungkin ia tak akan merasakan kesakitan seperti ini. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang, Sehun melirik ekspresi kesakitan Jongin dn entah kenapa ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Aku akan sedikit menekan kakimu" ucap Sehun berusaha fokus kembali pada kaki Jongin.

"Sedari tadi kau sudah menekannya!"

Sehun mulai membungkus kaki Jongin menggunakan kaos miliknya yang sudah tidak terpakai, ia sedikit menekan kaki Jongin –tidak terlalu kuat- tapi Jongin tetap saja berteriak kesakitan.

"Pelan-pelan Hyung!" Sehun menulikan pendengarannya, tangannya dengan terampil membebat kaki Jongin hingga rapi dan merekatkan ujung sisa kaos dengan plester.

"Selesai"

Keduanya menghela nafas lega, seolah baru saja melakukan operasi bedah kepala.

.

.

.

Sehun membantu Jongin untuk berbaring diatas tempat tidur, ia memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Jongin di kamar tamu. Karena tidak mungkin ia tega meninggalkan bocah itu sendiri dikamar dengan kondisi seperti itu apalagi memapah Jongin untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Sehun mengangkat kaki Jongin yang dibebat dan meletakan bantal dibawahnya sebagai penyangga.

"Apa aku harus tidur dengan posisi seperti ini?"

"Ya, posisi kakimu harus lebih tinggi dari jantung untuk meminimalkan pembengkakan" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada Jongin, ia pun ikut berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mencoba memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, sedikit kesusahan karena ia dilarang menggerakkan kakinya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Jongin!" Sehun memberi peringatan pada bocah tujuh belah tahun itu, namun detik berikutnya mata sehun melebar saat tangan Jongin memeluk tubuhnya.

Ia melirik kebawah, dimana kepala Jongin tepat dibahunya, ia melihat samar-samar senyum kecil Jongin meski sedikit terhalang rambut bocah tan itu.

"Terimakasih hyung, maaf selalu merepotkanmu" ucap Jongin terdengar tulus. Sudut bibir sehun tertarik dan membentuk senyum tipis yang menawan, tangannya mengelus surai Jongin. "Hmm.. jangan ceroboh lagi"

Jongin mengangguk dalam pelukannya sendiri, dan sehun merasa hidungnya geli karena gerakan itu membuat helaian rambut Jongin yang menyapa hidungnya.

"Jangan melakukan tindakan konyol," Jongin kembali mengangguk.

"Jangan berkelahi apapun alasannya." Jongin mendongak menatap Sehun dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Aku tidak akan berkelahi jika si Tao brengsek itu tidak mencari gara-gara" Jongin memberenggut memberi pembenaran pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun alasanmu, tapi jangan biarkan kepalamu ini seperti korek api yang mudah terbakar" ucap Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyentuh dahi Jongin. Dan membuat pemuda yang lebih muda itu semakin memberenggut lucu.

"Hyung tidak melaporkan ini pada ibuku kan?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Ya! berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya, aku bisa dimarahi habis-habisan nanti" bocah tan itu mulai merajuk, melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik narik piyama Sehun, ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum Sehun meng-iya-kan permintaannya.

"Tidurlah Kim!" kini lengan Sehun yang memeluk tubuh Jongin seperti guling, untung ia ingat jika kaki Jongin tengah sakit.

"Tapi,"

"Tidurlah, selamat malam" ucap Sehun dengan mata yang sudah terpejam erat meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam karena pelukan hangat yang ia dapatkan saat ini, entah kenapa ia jadi tegang padahal saat memeluk Sehun ia biasa saja. Oh pipinya terasa hangat, ia bergerak mencoba menyamankan posisinya yang dibawah ketiak Sehun, ia tersenyum kecil lalu menutup matanya ikut menyusul Sehun yang sudah dalam buaian mimpi. Perasaan ini, perasaan ingin dilindungi, disayangi yang sudah lama Jongin inginkan kini akhirnya bisa ia rasakan.

 _To be continue.._

Thanks to : _oxehun, , novisaputri09, najmarsy9488, nabilapermatahati, putri836, jjong86, hsejong94, KaiNieris, steffvaro22, rei14, cute, husnul28, utsukushi02, kim jongin kai, kaila, hunkailovers, typo's hickey, youngimongi, ohkim9488, karen ackerman, hunna94, ariska, chanzhr, kaerinkartika, ucinaze, athiyyah417, , tobanga garry, thedolphinduck, exofujosh, parkayim._

Terimakasih sudah review, follow, dan fav, aku sayang kalian!

Mwah :*


	4. Chapter 4

_Dearkimkai presents:_

 **Jongin Next Door**

Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin

Warn! DLDR guys!

 _Because this is_

Boylove and CrackPair!

.

.

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat kesamping ternyata sehun sudah tidak ada. Laki-laki itu selalu bangun lebih awal dibanding dirinya, ia selalu kalah start.

"Sudah bangun?" Sehun terlihat tengah mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang masih basah dan segar. Dan selalu saja seperti ini, setiap pagi Jongin selalu disuguhi tubuh telanjang Sehun. Maaf ralat, tidak sepenuhnya telanjang. Bagian bawah masih tertutup rapi dengan handuk putih yang melilit dipinggang. Jangan berfantasi liar.

"hmm" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Jongin, oh kenapa pipinya terasa panas di pagi yang sejuk ini. Buru-buru jongin menyibakkan selimutnya dan membuang segala pikiran anehnya saat ia melihat jam meja yang sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi.

"Kau mau kemana?!" Pekik Sehun lalu buru-buru mendekati Jongin dan menahan tubuhnya yang berniat menuruni ranjang.

"Aku ingin mandi, aku bisa terlambat sekolah hyung" Jawab Jongin agak bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Hari ini kita kedokter untuk memeriksa kakimu yang terkilir, kau tidak perlu masuk sekolah terlebih dahulu hari ini"

"Ahhh ya" Jongin melihat kakinya yang terbalut kain kaos milik Sehun dengan motif garis-garis horizontal hitam, ia ingat jika kemarin dirinya terjatuh dari balkon kamarnya.

"Tapi aku tetap harus mandi"

"Ya, baiklah kau bisa berendam dalam _bathup_ itu cukup aman untuk kakimu" Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin, menyampirkan lengan kanan pemuda yang lebih muda itu pada pundaknya lalu membantu Jongin berdiri dari ranjang dan memapahnya perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin jika Jongin perempuan ia akan memekik girang, karena demi tuhan! kini tubuhnya benar-benar bergesekan dengan tubuh _shirtless_ Sehun, bahkan jemarinya tengah menyentuh pundak kokoh yang masih terasa dingin itu.

Jongin menghentikan gerakannya dan itu membuat langkah Sehun juga ikut berhenti lalu menatap bingung wajah pemuda manis disampingnya. "Hyung ingin memandikanku?" Jongin sedikit berdehem. Sedangkan Sehun dibuat sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan ambigu Jongin. Mereka sudah didepan _bath up anyway._

"Tentu saja tidak" Jawab Sehun cepat. Jongin terkikik geli.

"Kalau begitu hyung bisa keluar sementara aku mandi"

"Ah Baiklah" Sehun terlihat kikuk dan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jongin dengan hati-hati.

.

Tao menatap gelisah pada bangku pojok nomor dua dari depan yang masih kosong, ini sudah hampir jam masuk sekolah tapi waktu masih harus menyuruhnya bersabar, ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya saat Byun Baekhyun memasuki kelas.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanyanya tanpa membiarkan pemuda Byun itu duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Apa urusanmu? Minggir" Baekhyun mendorong pundak Tao untuk segera menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Hey Byun, tinggal menjawab saja apa susahnya?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan dari musuh temanku" Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya dan duduk dengan tenang. Tao berusaha menekan amarahnya, karena hanya namja pendek dihadapannya ini yang bisa memberikan informasi tentang jongin.

"Baek, jangan memancing masalah" Tao berucap sedikit pelan. Baekhyun melirik dengan ekor matanya yang sipit itu, otaknya berfikir untuk mempertimbangkan apakah ia perlu memberi Tao atau tidak. Tapi toh ujung-ujungnya nanti dia juga akan memeberitahu wali kelasnya dan seluruh teman sekelasnya akan tahu.

"Dia sakit" dan jawaban dari bibir tipis itu langsung membuat Tao membulatkan matanya.

"Jongin sakit? Apa? Dia sakit apa? Kenapa dia bisa jatuh sakit?" Tao segera mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun dan memberondong berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hentikan itu bodoh, kakinya terkilir karena terjatuh dari balkon kamarnya" Bekhyun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan intinya.

Bukannya berterimakasih atas informasi yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, pemuda china itu justru langsung keluar dari kelas tanpa sepatah katapun. "Apa-apaan anak itu" desis Baekhyun sebal.

.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, berlari kecil dan membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Ah tunggu sebentar," ia segera membuka pintu mobil belakang dan mengambil sepasang kruk baru.

"Ini sangat merepotkan" Jongin menggurutu menerima sepasang kruk dari Sehun dan mulai memposisikannya dibawah ketiak kiri kanannya. Sedangkan Sehun sudah siap siaga disampingnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika Jongin kesusahan berjalan.

"Aku bisa hyung, tenang saja" Sehun hanya mengangguk namun ia tetap saja berjalan disamping pemuda tan tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat mengambang – hampir menyentuh pundak Jongin- seperti menjaga keseimbangan barang dengan hati-hati, dan Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sehun membuka pagar rumah dan membiarkan Jongin berjalan terlebih dahulu, ia memandang sekitar dengan mata memicing tajam seolah tengah mengaktifkan semua inderanya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jongin menyadari Sehun yang masih berdiam diri diluar pagar.

"Tidak, ayo masuk"

.

Pemuda bermata panda itu menghela nafas lega, ia hampir saja ketahuan jika tengah mengamati Jongin dari balik pohon yang berjarak 50 meter dari rumah Sehun. Setelah mendengar kabar dari Baekhyun tadi ia langsung melesat pergi membolos sekolah.

"Bagaimana si bodoh itu bisa terjatuh dari balkon?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"dasar bodoh" ia masih mengamati bagaimana kaki Jongin yang kesusahan berjalan karena kaki kirinya diperban dan harus menggunakan kruk.

"Tapi kenapa Jongin tidak masuk kerumahnya sendiri? Ah bukankah Ajushi itu adalah wali Jongin?" mata tajam Tao masih mengamati gerak-gerak Jongin dan Sehun, sampai keduanya benar-benar hilang dari pandangan pemuda yang memiliki kulit serupa dengan milik Jongin.

Sedangkan didalam rumah Sehun tengah membantu Jongin untuk duduk diatas sofa, "Aku bisa sendiri hyung" Jongin jadi gemas sendiri dengan perhatian Sehun yang memperlakukannya seperti orang lumpuh saja, padahal ia hanya terkilir dan ia punya kruk yang cukup untuk membantunya.

"Hehehe," Sehun justru hanya meringis canggung dan menggaruk pelipisnya, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu khawatir terhadap pemuda tan yang sebelumnya ia klaim sebagai remaja yang begitu merepotkan.

"Hyung tidak pergi ke kantor?"

"Tidak, aku meminta ijin untuk tidak masuk kantor hari ini" Jawab Sehun sambil mengambil kruk Jongin dan meletakkannya disamping lengan sofa.

"Boleh ya seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, lagipula jatah cutiku masih banyak" Sehun meraih remote televisi dan duduk nyaman disamping Jongin. Keduanya terdiam mengamati layar televisi yang berganti-ganti channel karena Sehun tidak bisa menemukan acara yang bagus. "Kau tidak keberatan menonton acara memasak?" Sehun menoleh kesamping.

"Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain" Jongin terkekeh pelan.

 _LED_ berukuran 32 inch itu menampilkan bagaimana terampilnya tangan seorang chef laki-laki yang masih muda tengah mengiris bawang dengan sangat rapi, cepat, dan tepat. Tapi kedua laki-laki yang tengah menonton itu tak ada yang tertarik, bahkan yang lebih muda terlihat menguap beberapa kali.

Sehun menoleh kesamping, lalu mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang dan menariknya hingga berada tepat diatas pundak lebar miliknya. "Tidurlah," ucapnya santai dengan senyum tipis yang tersemat diwajah tampannya.

Sedangkan Jongin ia bahkan masih menahan nafasnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Maksudnya, perhatian manis Sehun yang membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan desiran aneh yang menyenangkan, rasanya begitu begitu canggung tapi mendebarkan. Apa ini? Kenapa begini? Jika begini mana bisa ia tidur!

.

Setelah kemarin ijin sakit selama tiga hari, kini Jongin memaksa untuk masuk sekolah dan hebatnya Sehun mengantarkan dirinya hingga depan kelas. Ini berlebihan menurut Jongin, kakinya sudah lebih baik bahkan kini ia hanya memakai satu kruk tapi memang yang namanya Oh Sehun keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah akhirnya ia harus rela menundukkan kepala sepanjang perjalanan karena, sumpah ya dia terlihat seperti lelaki lemah.

"Jongin!" Seru Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk kelas dan begitu girang mendapati teman sebangkunya yang sudah kembali masuk sekolah.

"Hai" Balas Jongin cengengesan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" mata sipit baekhyun menelusuri kaki kiri Jongin yang masih diperban. "Apa sakit?" ia meringis membayangkan bagaimana Jongin jatuh dari balkon.

"Tentu saja sakit, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Maaf ya tidak menjengukmu" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Hentikan itu Baek! Aku tidak patah kaki" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar nada sedih yang dibuat-buat oleh sahabatnya itu dan disusul kekehan Baekhyun menggelitik telinganya.

"Kau tau, selama tiga hari kau tidak masuk sekolah si Huang itu selalu bertanya kepadaku tentang keadaanmu. Terdengar sangat tidak biasa, aku rasa ia menyukaimu Jongin." Pemuda tan itu mendelik mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yang dirasa sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran jika Tao si pencari masalah itu menyukai dirinya, mitos apalagi ini.

"Jangan membuat masalah baru, Baek!" Jongin dengan tega menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! aku tidak sedang membuat masalah, aku berbicara sesuai keadaan!" pemuda dengan _milky skin_ nya itu menggerutu sambil mengusap usap kepalanya. Jongin mendengus kasar.

Tak lama setelah itu, orang yang jadi topik pembicaraan mereka datang memasuki kelas dengan wajah bosan hidupnya itu, tapi langsung tampak sumringah saat melihat kebangku Jongin.

"Hei anak mama! Kau masuk sekolah juga rupanya, kukira kakimu tak bisa berjalan lagi" helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari bibir Jongin, ia melirik Baekhyun dengan pandangan _ini yang dibilang jika Tao menyukainya?_

"Aku sedang tak ada waktu untuk meladenimu, pergi sana" Jongin mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan meletakkan diatas meja, ia mengabaikan kehadiran Tao yang masih berdiri di sisi kanan tubuhnya dengan mata yang menelisik perban di kaki Jongin.

"Baiklah, cepat sembuh" Tao melewatinya dengan menyisakan Jongin yang tercengang mendengar ucapan terakhir pemuda asal Tiongkok itu.

.

Jongin menggerak-gerakkan kaki kananya yang tidak sakit, dirinya tengah menunggu Sehun yang berjanji akan menjemputnya hari ini, ia sendirian di pos security karena sahabatnya Baekhyun harus mengikuti kelas vocal sampai sore.

"Menunggu ahjussi sebelah rumahmu?" Jongin mendengus mendengar suara tengil yang sungguh sudah akrab ditelinganya. Ia hanya melirik dari ekor matanya terlalu malas menoleh pada lelaki yang hanya berjarak semeter darinya.

"Mau apa kau disini? Ingin mengejek lagi? Tidak mempan" Jongin semakin tak sabar menunggu kedatangan Sehun sekarang, ia terlalu malas meladeni musuhnya ini.

Tao justru terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat lucu jika ia sedang bersungut-sungut seperti itu, ia melangkah mendekat.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Jongin sudah ancang-ancang mengangkat kruknya hendak memukul si Tao yang berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya. "Kubilang jangan dekat-dekat!" dan Tao justru tergelak mendengar teriakan Jongin yang sungguh siapapun yang mendengar akan mengira Jongin adalah seorang gadis.

"Hey santai saja, kau berteriak seakan aku ingin menculikmu" masih dengan sisa sisa tertawanya, Tao berjongkok melihat kaki Jongin yang diperban. "sakit?" Tao mendongak menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menunduk lalu menarik kaki kirinya.

"Tentu saja" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar bodoh!" Tao terkekeh tapi pandangan matanya tetap mengarah pada kaki Jongin yang dibebat, pandangan yang menyiratkan banyak kekhawatiran yang tidak akan pernah Jongin sadari.

"Jongin?" kedua remaja SMA itu mendongak melihat siapa yang datang, itu Sehun yang terlihat tampan dengan kemeja _navy_ yang digulung hingga siku. Tatapan matanya mengarah pada Tao yang masih berjongkok didepan kaki Jongin

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata menyipit tajam, kedua tangannya berada didalam saku celananya. Terlihat santai namun penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Tidak ada" balas Tao datar dan berdiri dari posisinya. Keduanya – Sehun dan Tao- saling melemparkan tatapan tajam dan tidak ada yang berniat mengakhiri ketegangan diantara mereka sampai deheman Jongin menyadarkan keduanya.

"Ayo Jongin kita pulang," Sehun menyentuh lengan kanan Jongin yang bebas dan menuntunnya pelan menuju mobilnya yang berada diluar gerbang sekolah.

"Apa dia mengganggumu lagi?" Tangan Sehun mulai mendorong perslening lalu menginjak gas mobil meninggalkan sekolah Jongin dengan menyisakan aroma tipis bahan bakar gas.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Tidak, dia tidak menggangguku" lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun yang fokus menyetir. "Kenapa Hyung terlihat marah tadi?"

"Apa? Aku?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku tida marah, aku hanya menakutinya" jelas Sehun dengan memutar kemudi kekanan.

"Untuk apa menakuti Tao?"

"Agar dia tidak mengganggumu, Jongin"

Jongin mendengus mendengar alasan Sehun, "memangnya aku anak kecil"

"Kau memang"

Jongin merenggut, "Aku tidak"

"Kau iya,"

"Tidak."

"Ya, kau anak kecil yang memang harus dilindungi" ucapan Oh Sehun terdengar seperti kampanye di peringatan hari anak dunia.

"Apa ini karena permintaan ibuku?" Jongin menatap sisi kanan wajah Sehun, raut wajahnya begitu kentara mengharapkan jawaban dari pria muda berkulit pucat tersebut. sedangkan Sehun diam beberapa saat, ia menoleh kesamping dan tatapannya bertumbukan dengan mata bulat Jongin yang terlihat sangat indah diterpa sinar matahari yang menerobos kaca mobilnya.

"Hyung?" Jongin mulai menuntut jawaban. Dan Sehun mulai gamang dengan jawabannya, apakah benar semua hal yang dilakukan untuk Jongin selama beberapa hari ini semata-mata karena sebuah tanggung jawab? Atau memang ada sebagian dari diri Sehun yang ingin melindungi Jongin?

"Mungkin itu salah satunya," Jawab Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada jalanan.

"Jika begitu, ada salah keduanya. Apa itu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Jong"

.

Sudah satu minggu lebih Jongin tinggal dirumah Sehun, mereka terlihat begitu menggemaskan untuk menjadi kakak – adik, dan terlalu manis untuk terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Sekarang setiap pagi Jongin akan membantu Sehun menyiapkan sarapan, meskipun hanya menuang susu dalam gelas dan juga meletakkan makanan dipiring setidaknya ia sedikit memberikan kontribusi, lalu sarapan bersama dan Sehun akan mengantarkan Jongin pergi kesekolah, malam harinya Sehun akan menemani Jongin belajar dan berakhir Sehun yang frustasi karena kebodohan Jongin dalam matematika, tapi pada akhirnya Sehun selalu menemani Jongin untuk tidur bersama, memeluknya untuk berbagi kehangatan yang nyaman. Dan Jongin akan selalu melupakan kejengkelannya pada Oh Sehun yang _boosy_ ketika ia sudah tidur berada dibawah ketiak pria muda bertubuh atletis itu.

"Jongin," Sehun memanggil pelan pemuda tan yang saat ini tengah memejamkan mata, tidak ada sahutan, lalu Ia mencoba menusuk-nusuk pipi tembam Jongin dan tersenyum geli saat melihat raut wajah Jongin yang memberenggut karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. "Cepat sekali tidurnya, dasar beruang"

Sehun kembali tersenyum, ia mengamati wajah Jongin yang begitu polos saat tertidur. Matanya yang segaris dengan bulu mata halus, hidungnya mungil dan terlihat lucu, serta bibirnya yang benar-benar mengundang untuk digigit. Apa? Sehun segera mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya, sungguh tidak seharusnya ia memiliki pikiran kurangajar seperti itu, tapi Jongin dengan segala yang ia miliki memang mampu mengundang siapapun untuk _datang._ Tangan kiri Sehun yang bebas megusap rambut Jongin dengan sayang, lalu mengecupi puncak kepala Jongin kecil-kecil, menghirup aroma rambut bercampur shampoo yang berpadu menguarkan aroma khas Kim Jongin.

"Kini aku semakin tidak yakin, jika aku hanya melidungimu karena permintaan nyonya Kim" Sehun tersenyum sebelum ia benar-benar menutup matanya.

 _To be continue..._

.

Thanks to :

 _Nabilapermatahati,ohkim9488, , jjong86, onlysexkai, park rinhyun-uchicha, chanzhar, rei14, nadis, soororo, putri 836, asmaul, kim jongin kai, novisaputri09, tobangga garry, adindanurmas, kainieris, geash, hseong94, steffvaro22, cute, babycevy67, hunkailovers, youngimongi, gray, gurlbie, arkunakim, boomie92, husnus28, guest, krisnaanggadewi, langit senja, blissfulxo, ucinaze, , dio imoet._

Thanks for ya all yang sudah foll, fa, review. Terimakasih sekali, i'm so apreciated :*

Maaf updatenya lama, maaf..

Sincerely,

dearkimkai


End file.
